Kenda Kencaid
}|height=230|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger III: Yellow |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Yellow |homeworld = Earth (Angel Grove, CA, USA) |firstepisode = Power Couple |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Kalani Queypo |shadeofcolor = Yellow }} "With the critical Intellect of the Bear! Aether Three: Yellow!" - Roll Call Kenda "Ken" Kencaid '''is the Yellow Aether Ranger of the Power Rangers Aether. He has the power of the Bear Eidolon. He is the husband of Lisa Kencaid the Pink Aether Ranger, and the son-in-law of Aisha Campbell , the former second Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger. Character History Early Life Kenda is Native American on his mother's side. He was born and raised in Angel Grove. Ken was a gifted student, and something of a complete nerd. He wanted to be a doctor whenever he grew up: after reading a horror book about a mad scientist, trying to reanimate the dead---though he didn't want to be a doctor of the completely mad variety. He thought the ideas presented were interesting enough. While he was in High School at the age of 17, Ken was selected for a research cooperative in Africa for the summer. While in Africa, Kenda worked with Dr. Aisha Campbell, the former Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger. He also met Lisa Blaine, Aisha's daughter. The two became quick friends; and fell in love. However, the two had to go separate ways whenever the project ended and Ken had to return to the States. On the night before their last night, Lisa took Ken on a nighttime hike. The two of them stumbled upon strange glowing crystals during their walk. As a memento to remember each other by, Ken fashioned the two crystals to similar necklaces, and gave one to Lisa and kept the other for himself. Ken returned to the States, and continued his research, going to Angel Grove University and enrolling in their Medical School program. His research and studies caught the attention of the United Alliance and he was soon recruited to the Alpha Base's Medical Team, while working on completing his graduate studies. Ken and Lisa met each other once again, while a movie was being filmed at Angel Grove University in which Lisa was a stunt actor in. The two were married shortly afterwards, settling down into a house in town, and soon after welcoming their first, and only child, a daughter named Najera . A year before the beginning of the story, Ken and Lisa were out with Najera on a walk, and were ambushed by Metalliwisps. Najera was injured by the Metalliwisps, and was infected by the Pandora Virus. Six months later Najera lapsed into the final stage of the virus, falling into a comatose state. Shortly after their daughter's accident, Both Ken and Lisa have a dream where they were met by their respective Ranger predecessors, telling them about the troubles which were soon to happen, and how the Aether Crystal fragments were going to help. When they awoke they both found they had their Aether Crystallizers. Ken soon learns from a conversation with his mother-in-law that she was once a Ranger; and he is informed he had been chosen to become a Power Ranger, when the time came. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I : Aether Determined Destiny After the incident in Angel Grove and the appearance of the Guardian Aether Ranger. Ken makes a startling discovery from a sample of the Metal Heart extracted from a previously defeated CyberShade. The Metalliwisps and Cybershades are created from human souls whom had been infected with the Pandora Mist. What seemed like the final state of the Pandora Virus: Lapsing into a coma, was really the final step in the soul-extraction process. ''"Power Couple" Knowing the Machine Empire is looking for the Aether Crystal Fragments, and knowing they're in possession of Najera's soul, Ken and Lisa make a plan to try to confirm their theory that King Aradon knows the identities of the the people who hold the Aether Crystal Fragments. They come up with a plan to trick them using a Fake Pink Aether Crystal. While Lisa is acting as the bait for the plan, Ken meets with the Aether Rangers to give them the information regarding the nature of the Machine Empire's forces. He reveals to them he is the Yellow Aether Ranger; and he and the other Rangers arrive to help Lisa out. Together Lisa and Ken morph into the Pink and Yellow Aether Rangers and save their daughter's soul. Arc II: Aether Hunter "Among the Aether" '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.) After the Ranger's battle against Heket, in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Ken is teleported to the planet of Elysia with the others Rangers (Minus Liam) and he is brought before the Aether Sages. The Rangers then are sent to the Zenith Aether Realm in order to unlock the other Aether Temples in order to awaken the Aether Goddess. Once there they are faced with a test, upon passing the test, Ken recieves one of the Seven Goddess Gems needed in order to awaken the Aether Goddess, and he learns the ultimate ability of the Eidolons. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity ''"Father-Daughter Day" Feeling guilty about neglecting spending time with Najera, Ken takes her on a father-daughter day out. However, he finds he's become rather paranoid and over protective of her. While he spends time with her, he becomes increasingly worried and paranoid about Najera's condition; fearing she may not be cured of the Pandora Virus, which took her soul before. Briezora sends down Archerina in order to ruin Ken and Najera's time together, and kidnap Najera to take her soul from her again by reinfecting her with the Pandora Virus. Ken becomes terrified at the idea of having to go through all of the hardship of having to watch his daughter lose her soul. He becomes paralyzed in fear, and unable to fight against Archerina. However it is through an unlikely ally in Karmelody, the second daughter of King Aradon, convincing him she'll help him, which gives him the courage to rescue his daughter.. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue "Zeo Ranger Rescue (II)" After recieving a message from the Gold Zeo Ranger regarding the captured Zeo Rangers; Ken, accompanied by Trini and Aisha go to the location where the Yellow Zeo Ranger is being held captive. They soon learn however Tanya has already fallen under the influence of the Nadir Aether, and a Shade has already been created from her. With their combined power they are able to purify the Nadir Aether from her body and give her soul back; allowing for the three of them to take down the Shade. Arc V: Virus Containment "Bear in Mind" After getting turned into a bear by a Cybershade, Ken begins to lose his humanity. He begins to act like a wild animal, even running off into the wildnerness of Angel Grove's forest. It's up to the Aether Rangers, to bring him back to his senses, before he gets himself or others hurt. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Ken and other seven rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again--except without the Aether Crystal fragments. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Ken and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creatures which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With his soul taken from him, Ken finds herself wandering through his own dream world for a while, until he realizes he's only in a dream; and he soon finds himself fighting against himself as a Shade. He is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Ken returns to being human just in time to realize he had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilouge" Ken continues to work in the Medical Research facility in the United Alliance. He's seen working alongside Joey in developing healing cosmetics to help treat injuries and illnesses. He is later seen spending time with Najera at the research lab, showing her the different formulas he's been working on. Family *Mother & Father - (Mentioned but never seen) * Lisa Kencaid - Wife * Najera Kencaid - Daughter *Dr. Aisha Campbell - Mother-In-Law *Dr. Theodore Blaine - Father in-Law Ranger Form Aether Ranger III: Yellow Also known as "Yellow Aether Ranger", "Aether Yellow", and "Aether III". Using the fragment of the Zenith Aether Crystal and the Crystallizers ; Ken is able to merge with the spirit of his Zenith Elysian Order Predecessor: Athanasisus , and the Soul of the Bear Eidolozord Callistus and take the form of the Yellow Aether Ranger. 'Arsenal' *Aether Crystallizers (W/Aether Crystal Fragment) *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Bear Eidolon - Callistus *Aether Sheild 'Zords' *Bear Eidolozord Character Trivia *'Birthday: Feburary 29, 2000, (Age 28) *'''Height: 6'5" *Ken was born on a leap year, so he usually celebrates his birthday on March 1st, or February 28th, on non-leap years. Other Trivia *Ken's Eidolon power is a Bear, which is the same Ninjetti Spirit as Aisha Campbell. This was partly coincidental due to the fact Lisa was originally going to be the Yellow Ranger, but the author didn't want to have Lisa have the same power and color as her mother, as well she wanted to have a male yellow Ranger. *Because Ken is the son-in-law of Aisha Campbell, he is technically a "child" of a former Canon Ranger. Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Male Yellow Ranger